Princess Kasmat
|Anime debut = The Adventures of Youth|race = Human|gender = Female|occupation = Princess of Nanaba Kingdom|image = Princess.PNG}}Princess Kasmat is the Princess of Nanaba Kingdom. Appearance Princess Kasmat looks very similar to Akane Kimidori physically, but has green hair, brown eyes and vastly different fashion. She wears a sleeveless pink dress and a red vest. Personality Like a proper Princess, Kasmat is polite and well-meaning. She's smart and stealthy as she managed to escape from her captors to Penguin Village. Princess Kasmat can be impish as well, letting Akane take her spot on the throne of Nanaba for a little while to enjoy life in Penguin Village. History The Adventures of Youth Princess Kasmat is being pursued by Bisna and his underlings in a zeppelin. She crashes from the plane she piloted and is awakened by Tsukutsun. Kasmat tells him about how Bisna planned to use her as a hostage to take over Nanaba Kingdom, but she managed to escape from one of their planes. She and Tsukutsun hide away when Bisna's zeppelin lands to find her again. When Akane is mistaken for Princess Kasmat and kidnapped by Bisna, Tsukutsun takes Kasmat back to the Reh Tsu Goh. He tried to pilot the ship and go after Bisna to rescue Akane. Since the Reh Tsu Goh is broken, it failed to operate. Princess Kasmat meets Tsuntsunodanoteiyugo and Tsuruten before going with Tsukutsun to the Norimaki Residence. Once they get there, Tsukutsun asks Senbe if he can build a plane so he can pursue the zeppelin. Senbe tells him it would take 3 days to make a plane, so he decides to ask Turbo for more convenient transportation. When Turbo quickly constructs a plane, Tsukutsun along with Arale and the Gatchans fly off after Bisna while Princess Kasmat stayed back. The Adventures of Youth Concluded Princess Kasmat is taken back into hostage by Bisna on gunpoint. Tsukutsun wants to save her, but Bisna threatens to kill her if he interfered. Kasmat warns Tsukutsun about the dangerous teapot Bisna possessed, which can summon a monster that can put the entire Island in danger. She thanks Tsukutsun for his care and proudly calls him noble. When the princess is forced into a tiny helicopter, Tsukutsun angrily chucks stones at Bisna. This causes him to drop open the magic teapot which contained and released the Teapot Genie. Princess Kasmat is surprised and fearful of the monster. Teapot Genie easily defeats Tsukutsun and wants to eat Kasmat for looking especially tasty. Arale and the Gatchans also try fighting the monster, but Teapot Genie bests all of them with ease. The princess had evacuated the helicopter and Bisna attempts to retreat the scene in it witnessing the monster's destruction. Akane finally meets Kasmat face-to-face and is perplexed by how similar they really were. Bisna is killed and the Teapot Genie grasps Princess Kasmat for a bite. Tsukutsun suddenly snaps and goes berserk over the desperate situation to everyone's surprise. Tsukutsun saves Kasmat from the jaws of the monster and gets her to safety. He performs an onslaught of furious attacks made of his uncontrolled rage on the Teapot Genie. The genie is humiliated and gets thrown far away from Tsukutsun's wild rampage. Princess Kasmat stares in awe of her savior, who regains control of himself again after the tantrum he was unconscious by faded. Three days later, Senbei had finished a new plane for Princess Kasmat to ride home safety to her kingdom in Nanaba. She thanks Tsukutsun and his friends for helping her out of such a dangerous circumstance and tells them she is in debt to their heroism. Before she leaves, Akane pulls Kasmat back for a little offer. Akane wanted to experience being a princess in Nanaba for one month while Kasmat stayed back in Penguin Village for a simpler life. Since they looked very similar Akane figured they can pull off that switch. Princess Kasmat agrees and says she does enjoy life in Penguin Village. The girls switch outfits and Akane flies off on the plane to head back to Nanaba kingdom. Kasmat stays back dressed in Akane's usual attire, but is easily exposed to not being Akane due to her different behavior. Princess Kasmat presumably stayed in Penguin Village for a month more and left back to her kingdom in Nanaba later. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Outsiders Category:Royalty